Mr Kings Christmas
by Tinalouise88
Summary: After four years Jareth and Sarah are finally spending Christmas together as a couple in public. Family dinners, winter fun, friendly annoying goats aren't exactly what Jareth asked for this year.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Merry Christmas, Joyeux Noel!

This is my submission for the LFFL Christmas challenge. It will only be two or three short chapter. Most likely with some smut hehe, and yes Mr King is making a reappearance!

Hurray

Well, lets start this off shall we!

* * *

Chapter 1

Jareth grinned as he caught sight of Sarah walking out of her campus doors. It had been a few long years of sharing her and soon that time would come to an end as she was finishing up her last year of economics and political science. Something that surprised her family when she told them of the change of direction in her life.

Her excuse was wanting to learn more about how countries were run. She found it politics fascinating. Democracy, republics, communism, dictatorships and one of the oldest monarchies; yes she had a hidden agenda trying to get a grip on what it may like to be his queen one day. He admired her for it, her passion to learn and become a queen that his people could look up to.

Of course, the time they spent apart was excruciating for him. She couldn't always get away on weekends. Homework and living at home still made it impossible to disappear for days on end. By her third year, she rented a small apartment near the campus; above the small coffee shop he still owned technically. There they could spend time more freely together, learning each other's bodies with slow deliberate touches. He eventually 'sold' the house beside her childhood home at her assistance when Irene would make comments of the neighbours never being home or keeping odd hours when Sarah snuck out her window to meet him on the weekends.

While her parents knew she dated and had a social life, it was an unspoken rule that her father didn't want the details. Which she was okay with and when she started to spend weeks out of town in his kingdom; all it took was a simple 'Do you really want to know' look for her dad to clam up and pretend to read the paper.

He watched her shrug her bag back onto her shoulder and smiles brightly at him. Her bright green eyes dancing merrily at him as she waved enthusiastically at him. Her long dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail that swished as she walked in her thick winter jacket that covered her body from view, much to his disappointment. Though her legs were encased in black leggings and tall boots; as her long replica scarf from her one of her favourite tv shows called Doctor Who was wrapped around her neck a few times over so, it wouldn't drag on the ground.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "I am finished!" She said gleefully as she broke away. "No more exams for the for another eight weeks!"

"We should go celebrate. " Jareth found himself smirking as his mind went into an image of her in his bed.

Sarah shook her head. "I have dinner with the parents, or we do more like it. I tried to get out of it saying I had plans but they insisted that I bring you along. Since I am spending most of Christmas break away from them to be with you."

"We want me to have dinner with your parents?"Jareth asked her curiously. "As what your friend?"

"I was thinking more of the time boyfriend. " Sarah flashed him a grin. "I mean it has been long enough that they won't question us or our age gap. They have to know eventually do they not? "

"Of course, whatever you wish precious, " he nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around her. "Let's get out of this cold?" He asked her as he escorted her to her car. Opening the door to the death trap for her on the driver's side before heading around to the passenger side. He never felt comfortable in cars, but he trusted Sarah in her driving as her parents let her drive Toby around places. That had to speak of the trust they had in her driving did it not?

The ride to her parent's into the suburbs was not long as he agonized over his choice in clothing. Changing his trousers for the fifth time to a dark charcoal grey with pleats and a cuff; or did that make him appear too old? A sportcoat of navy blue that was double breasted but still casual enough. Over the top of that, he had a black wool peacoat and a plaid scarf to fend off the cold.

"You look fine, " he heard her speak up without taking her eyes off the road. "Stop worrying, it not like they have never met you."

"Yes, but I didn't have you wantonly in my bed at night back then," he spoke wryly as he tapped his knee's. They pulled into the childhood home, parking next to the station wagon that was parked on the right side of the driveway.

"I am 22, not only can I drink, vote and own a car. I think they are past telling me how I can have a relationship with." Sarah told him as she grabbed her purse and Sarah her father peers out from the front window that was surrounded by brightly coloured Christmas lights. The whole house was done up with the brightly coloured bulbs. Twinkling in the moonlight, much like the many other houses on the street. Jareth noticed Robert standing in the window and motioned for Sarah to stay inside the car as he got out the car first and walked around and opened her door for her. Keeping his hand on her lower back, he guided her up the front steps where the door opened before them.

"Sarah! I got a new sled we have to go sliding at the park, please! Please!" Toby launched into a tumble of words as hugged his sister's legs. He just turned seven that summer starting grade one that fall according to Sarah.

"We'll see Tobe's, I brought some company and I don't think he is dressed to go to the snow-covered park." She glanced down at his fancy loafers he wore. "Hello Dad, Irene, " Sarah greeted the older couple hugging and kissing them both on the cheek in greeting before turning back to Jareth. "You remember Mr King who lived next door to us for a while?"

"I do. " Robert nodded with a slightly protective look. "I didn't realize you were seeing him, " he added with a protective look towards Jareth. As he watched Jareth take Sarah's jacket and scarf from her and hung it up on the wall behind them. "Toby run along and set the table." He told the young boy.

"We ran into each other few months back, " Jareth supplied an answer. "It took some convincing on my part from Sarah to win me over. She is quite persuasive."

"That she is, " Robert agreed with a nod of his head. "So how long have you been, uh seeing each other?" He asked as they headed into the kitchen after the coats have hung up.

"Four months, " Sarah spoke up. "We met in the summer but between school and work, we don't always have time to see each other that often. Which is why we using Christmas break to have some quality time together up at the ski lodge with Amanda and Matt next week." Sarah explained as she laughed as her father furrowed his brow at the mention of a ski lodge and another couple. She motioned for Jareth to sit down on the bench that was part of the table set; before sliding in after him. Dinner was waiting for them, roasted chicken, potatoes and green salad sat on the table. Irene took fresh rolls from the oven and passed them around before seating herself at the head of the table.

Dinner was half family recap from Sarah's last visit and half interrogation towards Jareth until Sarah told Toby they would bring him to the park. Sarah found him a pair of old boots and black snow pants in the closet where her one-piece snowsuit was still kept. It was bright blue with white and pink diagonal stripes across the chest with a belt at the waist.

They trudged through the snowy sidewalks to the park, Jareth pulling Toby's sled on a long rope as Sarah carried a rolled up crazy carpet under her arms for herself. The sun had just set and the park lights lit up the area where other kids were already there. Few older kids waved to Sarah as they headed up the hill. He didn't see the appeal of what the kids were doing but seeing the bright smile on Sarah's face was enough for the evening. They did have a week up at the ski lodge with her college friend and boyfriend. A large cabin with a Jacuzzi tub and sauna for the cold nights after hot chocolate and tea biscuits in the evenings after long afternoons on the slope. The most anticipated part was a large bed for them to share on separate floors of the cabins. Oh yes, it would be a splendid holiday.

He watched them race down the hill, hearing Sarah's magical laugh and Toby's gleeful shrieks when he tumbled off his sled when he hit a bump. Colliding with his sister on her plastic carpet they rolled off into the snow laughing at each other.

"Come on!" Sarah urged him. "You have to try it at least once! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" She laughed thrusting the carpet at him. "I'll go down with you if you're scared." she teased him.

"I am not scared, " he said indignantly grabbing the plastic from her. He stalked up the hill with as much dignity he could muster. He could see her laughing with Toby as she waved up at him. "Bloody woman, " he muttered. "If she thinks she has me wrapped around her finger, I will show her who is the boss and what her hand can wrap around." He took a deep breath before he settles on the piece of slippery plastic.

"This is totally going to ruin my hair, " he thought halfway down the hill.

* * *

Remember reviews are like cookies if Santa enjoys cookies, writers enjoy reviews hehe.

Let me know what you think so far!

Tina.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything labyrinth related, nor do I know much about goats. I just know they can cute as heck!

* * *

Jareth took a breath of fresh mountain air as he stepped out the car. Turning to Sarah who looked at him above the top of the car decked out in her winter hat and scarf. "Welcome to Paradise!" She said gleefully as slammed the door closed and went to the trunk which she popped already. He looked around the chalet they were staying at as he grabbed the two bags from the trunk for her as she grabbed her toiletries.

"There's a hot tub too and a sauna, " She rambled off the amenities of the place.

"Hot tubs are like hot springs?" He asked his interest peaked at the thought of seeing Sarah in one of her bathing costumes.

"Yes darling, " Sarah rolled her eyes playfully at him before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Sarah!" A high pitched squeal broke them apart. "You're here! My God, you really landed a hunky piece of meat didn't you?"

"Manda!" Sarah blushed bright red.

"What piece of meat were you comparing me too?" Jareth smirked at his raven beauty.

"Oh hush up!"Sarah swatted him. "Manda this is Jareth, Jared this Amanda and I am assuming her other half Matt is around somewhere."

"He's putting around the luggage. " Amanda chipped in. "We took upstairs I hope that is fine? "

"No problem, fewer stairs when were smashed from the wine." Sarah grinned as they made their way into the house. Once their bags were tucked away into the room they had a short tour of the rest of the chalet.

Both floors had a bathroom, while the main floor housed a small living room and kitchen that had a few necessities for their stay. Milk and bread and a jar of Nutella for Sarah, he found a teapot and kettle and set out to make himself some tea and cocoa for the ladies who sat on the couch before the fire gossiping over the last semester. As the water boiled he turned to look out the sliding doors of the deck. As the kettle whistled he turned back to walk to the stove.

"Why is there a goat in the kitchen?" He asked hesitiantly at the presence of a small goat now standing between the island and counter.

"Oh yeah! That's Mocha my uncle needed someone to watch her. She won't cause any trouble. She has her litter box in the utility room. Totally house trained, she lost her mother so she's more of a house pet than a farm animal at the moment. "

He watched Sarah bolt from the couch and almost frighten the small goat in the process of her cooing. He almost jealous of the attention she was giving the kid who looked at him with some sort of smug look in his mind.

They spent their days doing various activities, hitting the slopes and drinking hot drinks while walking around the tourist area of the small town nearby where they grabbed fresh groceries for their week stay. By the second day the goat decided that it would follow Jareth around the chalet everywhere he went. If he was sitting trying to read, the goat was by his feet. If he was helping Sarah make dinner he found himself constantly tripping over the kid.

It was the second morning where he awoke before the others as the sunlight beamed through the window, wrapped up in blankets and Sarah back to him as she slept still nude from the night before. He turned to look at his clock on the bedside table. He rubbed his eyes before the registered two small eyes staring at him.

"What the?" He jumped up before realizing it was the goat. "How did you?" He looked towards the closed door. That wasn't completely closed anymore. "You are worse than a goblin, " he muttered as he found his pants and recovered Sarah with the blankets she kicked off herself.

He grabbed a tee shirt from his bag and a pair of socks before heading towards the kitchen. Grabbing a pot from next to the stove he found a canister full of steel cut oats and went one making oatmeal. While it was cooking the cut up fruit and tossed some bacon into the oven for it to cook. With each step he took, he found the little goat following him around the kitchen with wide blinking eyes; it looked at him before it nudged a small bowl to his feet and head-butted him.

He looked around and spotted a canister with a label called goat mix. He opened it and found an array of hay and other grains. He filled up the bowl and watched it dig into its meal. He turned at the sounds of footsteps.

"You made breakfast?" Sarah yawned as she padded her way to the island.

"Do I smell bacon?" He heard another voice from upstairs that belonged to Sarah's friend Amanda. "Jesus Sarah where did you find him? He opens doors, cooks, for us without asking and they say chivalry is dead?"

"If I told you, you would never believe me." Sarah snorted and climbed up on the stool and leaned across the island and pulled him in for a kiss.

"He even fed the goat, " Amanda said in an amazement. "So eat, and hit the morning slopes?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

It was the nights he looked forward to when the others went out to the local clubs leaving him and Sarah alone.

Alone enough to be adventurous as she gripped his hair and scalp as he flicked her clit with his tongue as he upped the pressure on his suction. His fingers are pumping in and out curling ever so slightly so they would hit that spot in her tight wet hole. Both naked on the rug in front of the fireplace.

The second place that night after the initial make-out session in the hot tub with the sight of Sarah in a tiny black bikini that stretched over her hips. The smooth skin of her thighs and stomach enticed him before he saw the creamy flesh that was nestled into her top that tied around her neck. She smirks looking down at his crotch that was already working its way up, as she settled herself in his lap as the steam rose up around them.

"Excited are we?" She smirked as she felt him hard against her most private places. Private for all others except him, he grinned to himself as he ran his hands over her thighs underneath the water that bubbled around him. Her skin smooth and hairless from the last time she visited his kingdom. She had been over the moon when she found out they had painless hair removal that lasts months longer than waxing. Her hands running over his chest and shoulders as she leaned into him pressing her body against his catching his bottom lip with her teeth. He growled playfully into the kiss.

He pulled them out of the water as the timer shut off skipping across the deck in the cold air before they found themselves before the fire divesting of their swimwear that was growing cool from being wet. He pulled the strings of her top, letting it fall to reveal her bountiful breasts with rosy peaks that jutted out towards him. She pulled at his swim trunk, letting her hand brush over his erection causing him to hiss at the skin to skin contact. She smirked as she fell to her knees in front of him. Kissing him gently before taking him in her mouth as far as she could go; cupping his balls with her free hand as the other squeezed the base of his cock.

Her eyes flicked up towards him as she bobbed on his pulsing cock. Her tongue swirling around him. He gripped her scalp pushing her to take him further into his mouth while still being careful that she wouldn't choke on him. Finally, he stepped back with a shaky breath.

"Stop, " he commanded when the last threads of willpower were almost gone. How badly did he want to come in the pretty mouth of hers but this was not the time for that? No, there would be plenty of other time for that.

He guided them to the plush fur rug, pushing her legs apart as he settled between them as he pulled the black bottoms down her legs.

He licked languidly at her glistening folds his tongue darting in and out collecting the sweet nectar that she made as she writhed underneath him so close to her release. His fingers returning to the dark depths of her core as he pumped three fingers in and out of her. The sounds of her wetness splashing around them were heard between her moan.

"Tell me what you want Sarah," he whispered huskily against her mound. "Without speaking, " He smirked as she opened her mouth. "Remember you like this game."

She pulled at him signalling him to move upwards, he obeyed as he crawled over her so his cock was pressing up against her core. She pulled him into a kiss, despite the fact she could taste herself on his tongue. She ground her hips into his, as blinding headlights came into the driveway.

"Shit! " Sarah cursed and pushed him off her. "Hurry!" She grabbed the clothing from around them before running into their roomm; laughing as they tumbled onto the bed. He pulled her close as he caressed her body, kissing her neck up to her ear.

He couldn't wait for the day she was his completely. His people already saw her as their Queen it was only a matter of time now. What did the one magazine he saw at the gas station on the way here that the average age of brides was twenty-four? She was twenty-two with one more year of college which would make her twenty-three.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sarah whispered in the dark, her eyes looking at him curiously.

"My apologies, My love I got lost in my musings," he admitted to her. "And what marvellous thoughts they were." He caressed the side of her face in the dark, memorizing the details of her face beneath his fingertips.

She kissed gently as her hands ran up his chest pushing him on to his back as she straddled his waist. She smiled at him as she shook her hair out letting it fall down her back. Her curves on display for him, he pulled her closer catching her lips once more before moving downwards as he reached the rosy tipped peaks. He caught one of them in his mouth, nipping at it gently insinuating a moan from his lover. His hand is finding her swollen clit between them, starting the game of torturous play until she hanging on by a thread.

"You are not being fair!" She whined as she ground her pelvis into him. Her wetness making contact with him, coating his cock with her liquid heat. She rose slightly before she rubbed herself against him before angling herself so she could sink down around him. She stopped last moment.

"You sure human birth control is enough?" She asked him still unsure if the pill was strong enough them. What if his swimmers were too strong for it? She asked him once before.

"All, you have to do is ask Sarah, " he gave her a loving look as he flicked his hand at himself as a glow of glitter surrounded him. "I'm sure it is fine, besides a long lifespan and obvious magical abilities we are not that much different from humans."

"I know, it's just one year of school left and I really don't need any surprises." Sarah sighed. "I mean do we really want a shotgun wedding? Because that's what my father will insist on."

"I would marry you in a moments notice, but you have school and I respect that." He caressed the side of her face gently with a hand. She shifted her hips once more, satisfied with his answer it seemed. She sank down on him, encasing ever so slowly as he felt her stretch as his bulbous tip slipped into fully with a slight 'pop'. Both of them sighing at the feeling, as she continued to slip down further until they were completely joined; completing the union with a contented sigh.

Her hips rocked against him in a slow torturous rhythm using her hands to support her as she leaned back letting him have a clear view of her body and the sight of him disappearing in her body with each motion she made. Her pelvis tilting to take him even deeper than before.

They were so close, fuck she felt amazing and looked amazing riding him like she was. He was so close when he heard the clicks of tiny hoofs on the hardwood floor. He opened one eye only to see the tiny goat. Of course, it was the goat! It was quickly forgotten as he felt her shudder around him in waves of ecstasy sending him into his own; filling her with hot spurts as he grunted loudly as she called out his name along with a slur of curse words.

She rested against him afterwards, not moving or allowing him to leave her body.

"The goat is watching us, Sarah." He whispered as he opened his eyes to see the small kid looking up at them with curiosity with a tilted head. "Make it stop, please."

* * *

Thank you all for reading!

Let me know what you think! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukkah!

Tina


End file.
